


Whiskey's Rebellion

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Angel: the Series, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s good to just get away from it all and you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey's Rebellion

Whiskey's Rebellion

Lex groaned, torn between sleep and a growing need to drink the entire contents of his refrigerator. He swallowed, trying to remember the last time he’d drank enough to cause the pounding in his temples. He prised his tongue reluctantly from the roof of his mouth, threw back the covers and swallowed, almost gagging at the lingering taste of…

Jack Daniels?

“Jesus…” Lex groaned, throwing one arm lazily across his eyes and tried to remember how many Metropolis clubs he’d visited the previous night and just when he’d switched from Brandy to Jack Daniels.

And then he remembered…the rhythm of music as it reverberated around the gyrating mass of people on the dance floor. The heat of bodies moving ever closer to one another and the smell of alcohol and sweat that assaulted his nostrils as he’d entered Club Zero. The brief glimpse of leather and blonde hair… blue eyes that met his for an instant before disappearing among the crowd. The feeling of being watched as he’d ordered Brandy after Brandy, slamming the empty glass against the bar time and time again in his pursuit of a few hours of oblivion.

And then suddenly he was there, a presence behind him, even without turning around Lex had known he would see the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes that had caught his attention early…

And without saying a word he’d leaned back, eased into the solid weight behind him, his back against the other man’s chest, his head resting against the cool leather at his shoulder, and felt the immediate attraction between them both. He remembered moving, trying to gain more contact and felt heated breath against the exposed skin of his throat as the other man shifted closer, pressed his erection in to the small of his back. 

Lex had moaned then, the first sound to break the silence between them as he felt the other man’s hand graze lightly against his side, circle his waist possessively before pulling him back, flush against the other man’s chest. His other hand sliding down Lex’s stomach, coming to a teasing halt at the waistband of his pants...

He’d remembered hearing the heavy beat of the music throbbing in his ears, the heat from the crowded club already causing prickles of sweat to appear on his skin, mingling with the awakening scent of sexual arousal. And suddenly he was spun around on the barstool, the crowded dance floor before him blurring into nothingness as his gaze met with a look of want that mirrored his own.

He remembered the feel of his lips, hot, moist and demanding, the lingering taste of Jack Daniels as the other man’s tongue invaded his mouth, remembered swallowing the other man’s groan as Lex had leaned into the kiss, demanding more. 

And then it was all a blur as he had been dragged from the club, save for the harsh blast of the cold night air, the slam of the exit door, the rough feel of a car’s interior and the taste of Tennessee whiskey. He must have given his address, somewhere between losing his jacket, and several of his shirt buttons because the next thing he remembered was being slammed up against the wall of his penthouse, and a name.

Spike…

Which now that he thought about it was a fucking strange name to call someone but Lex hadn’t minded, not then, not as Spike had pushed hard against him. Not when Lex had wound his fingers tight into Spike’s hair and forced their mouths together. 

And certainly not when Spike had cupped Lex’s erection and squeezed hard, his mouth blazing a trail of heat along Lex’s collarbone before nipping at the bare skin of his throat as Spike’s other hand began a slow rhythmic caress of his ass.

Lex hadn’t given a fuck about anything, not names, not consequences and for once, for a few brief hours, not even Clark. The only thing he’d cared about was the way Spike felt against him, and the need to remove his pants, while not losing the feel of Spike’s hand against his cock, whether to thrust forward or ease back against the experienced fingers that were digging hard into the muscles of his ass.

Last night, Lex remembered wanting it all. 

And if his memory wasn’t dulled by the amount of alcohol he’d obviously consumed, he’d got exactly that. 

Lex shifted slightly on the bed, his hand still shielding his eyes and fought back the groan as his tired muscles fought against the movement. He’d bet LuthorCorp his body sported bruises that rivalled the pounding in his temples.

But it had been worth it, worth the ache, the burn of stale alcohol in his mouth, the pervasive odour of sweat and semen that lingered on his skin and clung to his once clean sheets.

Worth it just to hear Spike’s voice, hear the want that matched his own when he’d whispered Lex’s name, both of them finally naked, nothing left between them but the need for each other. Worth it to see the look of hunger on Spike’s face, such hunger that Lex remembered the air rush from his lungs in a hiss as he watched Spike’s eyes darken with desire… and all for Lex.

_Turn around…_

And that voice, Christ he remembered that voice, predatory and demanding filled with darkness and the promise of the oblivion Lex so desperately wanted. And fuck if he hadn’t gotten just that as Spike had gripped his shoulder and slammed him face first in to wall. And Lex could have sworn that fire had invaded his chest, worked its way through his muscles until it settled in his groin until his cock swelled and hardened to the point of pain. 

No pretence, no niceties, just raw heat and the honesty of wanting nothing more from each other than this, as each thrust of Spike’s hips had brought him closer to forgetting that nothing and no one existed but each other and this moment. 

Spike’s teeth sharp against Lex’s shoulder, his breath hot on his back as Spike had thrust harder taking the control that for once Lex was happy to relinquish as he pressed himself willingly in to each demanding thrust.

And then nothing but the echo of his own breathing, harsh and ragged, the sound of Spike’s release, feeling almost like a growl against his skin, Spike’s cock thrusting deep inside of him. 

And the weight of Spike’s body, holding him upright as his legs finally stopped shaking and his breathing slowed to a regular rhythm. 

Fuck it had been worth it.

“You know you really should be more careful about who you invite back to your…” Spike began, as he took in his surroundings and smiled.

“Extremely expensive home. You never know what beasties are lurking out there ready to take advantage of a drunken rich boy.”

“Spike?” Lex said, trying to swallow past the dryness in his mouth.

“Here drink this,” Spike said as he tossed the bottle of mineral water he’d found in Lex’s refrigerator towards Lex before walking across the room to retrieve his coat.

“You’re leaving?” Lex asked after almost draining the bottle dry.

“We’re leaving,” Spike corrected. 

Spike grinned as Lex swung his legs over the side of the bed, buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“You know, I’m usually the one giving the orders around here,” Lex mumbled against his hands as the pounding in his head finally began to ease.

“Yeah, so I hear mate but unless you want an irate vampire breaking your door down I suggest you shower or whatever the fuck it is you do and move your ass.” Spike warned.

“Beasties? Vampires?” What the fuck… are you insane.” Lex asked.

“Quite possibly,” Spike laughed.

“Spike? Please tell me that’s not your real name…” Lex began.

“For the last hundred years or so, yeah.” Spike grinned.

“Look, it’s a long story, and not one I care to get into right now, not unless you keep more than girly mineral water in your kitchen.”

Lex put the now empty bottle of Ty Nant on his bedside cabinet and glared at Spike.

“Look, we gotta move, Angel’s on his way over here and I figured it was better if we did this at your office, which I’m told makes this place look like my crypt back in Sunnydale.”

“There’s an Angel in a crypt?” 

“Just shower already and I’ll explain on the way over,” Spike sighed.

An hour later and Lex was wondering just who the hell had named the glowering six-foot-plus of rage towering over his desk, Angel. 

“Spike, I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. Get your ass in the car, now!” Angel demanded.

“Well that explains my reasons for frequenting strange bars and trying to drink myself into oblivion,” Spike muttered in Lex’s direction.

“What’s your excuse?” Spike grinned.

Lex was about to answer when his office door burst open for the second time that morning.

“Lex, where the hell have you been, I’ve been ringing your cell phone all night,” Clark demanded.

Spike almost laughed as Clark came to a halt alongside Angel, he took in their similar height and colouring, the folded arms and the matching look of fury on both their faces and raised an eyebrow at the pained look on Lex’s face.

“Holy shit, you’re dating Super…”

“Spike…” Lex cut in as he waved a hand in Clark’s direction, “Meet Clark,” Lex said keeping his gaze averted.

Spike smiled, watched as both Clark and Angel continued to glare as they each took in the other’s presence.

“Tall Dark and Forehead,” Spike began, gesturing towards Angel.

“Meet, Tall Dark and…” Spike paused, frowned for an instant and Looked at Lex before asking,

“Does he really wear tights?”


End file.
